


Forced Nature

by Menasay



Category: CinnamonToastKen - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, JonTron - Fandom, Ninja Brian - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, amanda random oc, egoraptor - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle, yamimash - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, Drama, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, F/M, Fear, Gay, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Poly, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raw Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Stereotypes, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome, Violence, force, mature - Freeform, other languages, physical violence, straight - Freeform, working together against the system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Futuristic] The year is 20??, and the world has peaked on scientific advancement, however- what happens when a crazy German, unhinged CIA member, drugs, mind control and AI all come together in a scheme that seems like a fangirls fantasy? (Or is it actually her worst nightmare?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Let me out,” I scream, struggling against the binds; consisting of handcuffs to my back, ropes around my legs and a blindfold acrossed my eyes.

“Calm down Ms. D; now Mr. F, you have no handcuffs on, please remove your and your friends’ binds. There is a key near her legs.”

I hear a groan come from a couple feet away then a scritchy-scratching noise and the removal of something of medium weight as it slaps against the floor. Immediately after, I hear their feet come stumbling towards me. They grab the key near my legs and unlock the handcuffs on my wrists, before removing my blindfold then starting to undo my leg ropes. I inhale easily then grab onto them. The other person is indeed male from what I picked up previously; although not being able to see anything is very unhelpful.

“Who are you,” I question, pulling back from them as they push me back gently.

“My name is-“

The voice is familiar but gets cut off by what I can only guess are loudspeakers in the room.

“Your name is Matt. Her name is Desor _ë_. Within the entirety of this year you will have more company. In order they will be; Kage, Vance, Tommy and Erik.”

“Year!?! What the hell!?!”

“That’s right, you better get used to this place and the extreme darkness that doesn’t allow you to see your hand infront of you.”

“He’s serious isn’t he,” I question quietly.

I feel air the move next to me, I think my roommate has stood up but I feel a hand on the side of my eye then cheek, seeming to give me some sort of answer. The hand moves and I stand beside the other person.

“Aid, bath supplies, your medicine and all other standard household items will be placed in your room when you’re asleep; and don’t even try to lie, because both of you have a wonderful scar on the back of your head where we placed something that both measures brainwaves and allows us to hear your subconscious. Ah-ha-ha; also, we can communicate with you inwardly. Sometimes we’ll tell you things and you’ll have to do them… because if you don’t, there will be consequences.”

A different man’s voice comes over the intercom; it seems to be a man with a German voice,

“Good evening, though you probably can’t tell the time in zere. I’ll be your direction instruczor. For now, zere are three corners in this room, vree doors and one unlocked door bathroom. To the North Vest is a rather large bed with pillows, a sheet and a blanket. To the North East is your dining room, zere is an eight-seating table with the proper amount of zairs for the current number of people in ze room. To the South east is ze bathroom; there is a door to shut people out. While you’re in this room you can listen to some relaxing music while you do your business. To the South West there is a conversationalist station. Zere are three phones which you can pick up and zimply say ‘dial’ to speak to one of your _friends_ on the outside that have signed to talk to you but to tell no one else; and don’t worry, zeir homes are bleached with security measures to keep them from zaying otherwise anyways.”

It switches back to the main guy,

“Well, your journey into this magnificent world starts tomorrow. Dinner will be served around forty-five minutes from now. Good night, and remember, speaking a true name will get you into the torture room for a brisk day of pain.”

Once we hear the intercom truly click off I feel eyes on me, and I return the look to the different shaped darkness.

_You should crawl on top of him and slide one of your hands into his hair. I want you to know who he is because he’s one of your fantasies._

“Wha-what?”

“Huh? I didn’t say anything,” replies the man beside me.

_He can’t hear me, darling. I’m in your head._

My lips purse at hearing that in my mind before I shake my head a bit, even if I did recognize the persons’ voice infront of me, that didn’t mean that I knew them in real life; and furthermore if they’re one of my _fantasies_ then I most definitely **don’t** know them in real life. However, as I am quite curious I reach out and touch his hair. The man jerks back a bit.

“Hey! What’re you doing?!”

“I… I can’t see… I was trying to figure out how close you were.”

I can’t see his reaction but soon feel his hand on my wrist then the placement of my hand against his chest, a soft shirt covering it. I feel his heartbeat.

“Oh. You’re right **there**. Okay…”

I take a step back, removing my hand and allowing it to hang down.

“So uhm... what should we do?”

“Well, he said dinner was going to be served in like a half an hour right? Maybe we should wait for that…”

Unfortunately I didn’t get a good enough touch on his hair to truly know if I was correct on who I’m thinking it is. But this is suddenly clarified in my mind.

_It’s just Mark. You know… **that** Mark… the YouTube celebrity._

I gasp hearing such a thing in my head and I’m sure I’m being looked at again.

“What? What is it?”

“I- uhm… I’m going to go relax on the bed… ac-actually… I don’t feel that great right now,” I lie and begin heading to the bedding area.

“Whoa-… whoa- who’s there?”

I collide into someone who hadn’t spoken earlier. Another familiar voice, but this guy has an accent. Before I have time to reply I’m pushed forward by someone colliding into me from behind, obviously they can’t see me either. Awkwardly, I fall against the person who is infront of me, tumbling onto him on the bed and having the other person on top of my back. The one behind me quickly removes them self and I use my hands then to roll off of the other person.

“I take it there’s more than one of ya.”

“Yeah. Didn’t you hear us earlier?”

“Nope! This area gets glassed off sometimes. I’m guessin’ they did it when you were talkin’ or whatever.”

“…well- I’m Desorë and he’s Matt-“

“Kage (cage). Tat’s the name they gave me.”

_Wonderful isn’t it? Two men. Just for you, and luckily, they’ll be in your life for an entire year. Better make the most of it, huh?_

_Stop talking to me in my head. This is Sean isn’t it!?! I can tell by the voice! You keep taking YouTubers and there’s going to be a mass riot!_

_All for you, my dear. And no one is going to know that they’re gone. We have fillers in for them. Which was a brilliant idea because if we hadn’t I’m sure their girlfriends would’ve noticed._

I purse my lips. Girlfriends? Does Mark have one? My stomach sinks a little but a part of me pulls to the fact that I’m alone with the both of them. I can just feel my face heating up at that. I crawl further onto the bed and pull a pillow over my face, screaming into it in frustration.

“What the hell? Is she okay?”

“I think so. Desorë? Are you okay?”

I catch my breath and set the pillow back down, “Just frustrated; needed to get that out of my system.”

“Oh. So- _‘Kage’_ how long have you been here for?”

“’ _Matt_ ’ _,_ I think it’s been almost a week now…”

Listening to the sarcasm in the names I can’t help but laugh. Obviously they don’t know me but they know each other. While the two of them are talking I barely drift off to sleep before the intercom flicks on.

“Dinner is served.”

A flashing of red light comes from this huge tray which extends from what seem to be the rafters. I’m woken up by a hand on my shoulder. My eyes quickly go to the person who woke me instead of the dropping meal, I make them out, but they have looked away, getting up and heading towards the food.

_Wasn’t that lovely? I won’t be doing it again._

I hear the voice after the light stops going and head in its direction. Putting my hands out so I don’t collide with anyone I make my way there. As soon as I feel someone I stop.

“How are we supposed to eat in this dark?”

“I think we’re supposed to memorize where the table is and this tray.”

Sean gives us a good hint, the man on the com doesn’t even give us a response, perhaps he’s gone elsewhere for now. I move beside who I believe is Mark and reach out, touching a warm meat-like substance. I grab the object and touch around with my other hand, feeling a stack of napkins. I ignore them for now and grab the meat with my other hand aswell then bite into it; its steak, thick and juicy.

“Ah, what the hell?! I just put my hand in something cold and soft!”

“I did tha’ yesterday too, I think it migh’ be peaches or pears… I’m actually not too sure.”

“Well, either way- ew. Anyone have any napkins or, wash rag or something near them?”

I swallow my food then reply to him, “I think I have napkins over here with the steak.”

“There’s steak over there?”

“Uh huh,” I reply again, through chewing food this time.

I hear their footsteps approach me then stop before I hear someone chewing to my right and something shuffling to my left. We continue to eat until we’re full. Even though we all know food will be served daily, it’s odd but, something in the food compels us to eat until filled. Once my hunger had ended I walked back to the bed area. Someone else was already there. I reach my hand down toward the bed and accidentally place it on top of Sean’s hand.

“Matt? Is tha’ you?”

“…”

“Desorë?”

“Yeah it’s me,” I remove my hand from his and move myself to another part of the bed, “I don’t know where Matt went. He might still be ov-“

“I’m here. I’m right here,” he reaches out intently and touches my shoulder and Sean’s head.

Matt is behind us and we’re infront, or atleast that’s what I believe.

“What’re we supposed to do now?”

“Well, whatever else they _want_ us to do, I refuse to do it.”

“You’ll be singin’ a differen’ tune soon enough.”

I glance in what I believe is Sean’s general direction; to my right.

“What do you mean, Kage?”

“Ignoring what they tell you jus’ makes it worse.”

“Okay? Care to elaborate?”

The two of them both talking, I perk my brow confusedly. For a moment I allow the conversation before me then open my mouth to speak.

_Now zat Davied is away it seems I have you and the other two all to myself! Davied does not know ze medication I had placed in your previous meal. You and zim shall be feeling zure effects very zoon._

“You fucking bastard; let us out!”

“Calm down, Desorë.”

“I can’t Mark,” I accidentally say this then cover my own mouth.

“You know me?”

_Stupid, stupid girl! Already breaking ze code! I vill tell Davied about this when he returns!_

The speaker phone hisses as it comes on.

“Ignore ze girl and go to sleep.”

“I – Ughnn… my stomach…”

“Sean!?”

I reach out and find him, moving over to him. Suddenly he reaches around and grabs both of my wrists, forcing me backwards on the bed and pinning me down with his right knee between my legs.

_Oh, yes, yes, yes. Looks like ze medication is vorking? Yes. Have fun girly._

“Sean let me go!”

“What is going on over ther- achh… what is this?! My stomach… my… haugh… hot… warm…”

“Mark are you-?!”

“Ignore him lass, you’ve got me to worry about,” a manic chuckle follows, sounding like something from his Mad Father Play through.

“Se-SEAN!?!”

A hand grabs at the top of my jeans, then another joins it before they both grasp at the bottom of my shirt. They’re hands grip tighter and start pulling my shirt up.

_Let go._

I hear the voice and my hands suddenly release. My body is reacting to the vibrant force of the object implanted in my head. My shirt sweeps up over my head and arms, then hands.

“Hey, Sean, let me get in there too.”

I feel Mark crawl over and start undoing my pants.

“Stop… STOP!”

Sean and Mark both remove their hands from me as I sit up and remove myself from the bed, backing up a little.

“Vhut just happened?”

“What **did** just happen?”

I look at both of them through the darkness. I feel something twitch in the back of my head, then a jolt of electricity. I cry out in pain and hit my knees down on the floor, my hands jerking up and gripping the back of my neck and head. I dig lightly, not going through skin at all but feeling something hard back there. A screech runs through my head before I can hear something new.

_My heart is beating so fast but I can’t move; what the hell is going on!?_

_Why do I fee- Mark is that you?_

_Sean? I can hear you! But you’re not even speaking!_

_I can hear you both. What just happened?_

_I don’t know. When you said stop my body just reacted as if you moved it yourself, I had no control over it._

_Same here._

“What ze hell is going on, Davied?”

“Not sure. We’re not getting anything on the inner monologue channel though.”

“Pull ze girl.”

“Great idea, and afterwards you and I get to have a long chat.”

A door opens up to the right of me, spreading light.

_What’s your real name?_

_Amanda._

“Miss, miss, come this way Miss. Over here, yes.”

I glared towards the open door then looked back to Mark and Sean.

“No. Over here. Do you want to die, Ma’am?”

I frown then head towards the open door. Once I get there I’m made to sit down. A man knocks twice at a different door, and then is allowed in by the doctor that had told me to come in.

“Amanda. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on since you can’t tell me mentally?”

I look at him; and boy if someone could throw daggers from their eyes, I was most certainly doing so. He gives me a glare back but instead walks over, presses my right wrist into the hard chair arm then slaps me as hard as I believed he could.

“I won’t ask again.”

A little bit of blood steadily slides down the left side of my mouth. I cough and small bits of blood spit out.

“Weak gums, huh; must be painful. Now, speak up or I’ll do it again.”

“…I can hear them, and they can hear me.”

“Well… Son of a bitch… Your tuner switch must’ve gotten tapped.”

“Do you want me to fix,” the doctor asks.

“Yes. Be cautious though. The drug in her system hasn’t kicked in. If it does within the next fifteen minutes call in our Lie and Poison, let them go to town, then put her under once her HB has returned to normal. She is filled with the Geheimnis Geburtenkontrolle? “ 

“She has from moment she arrived sir. Don’t worry; I’ll keep eye on her.” 

The man nods at the doctor then leaves the room. A little light comes on an apparatus on the wall beside the door and on the screen inside of it, it simply indicates **_Locked_**. The doctor walks to me and straps my arms down then my neck but pauses when my eyes begin to glow, shifting to lucid neon blue. He pulls out some sort of phone and presses a button on it then mutters something before he undoes the strap on my neck. Another voice replied incoherently from my hearing before the doctor walked over to me and undid my pants, jerking them and my panties underneath down. I gasped, face full on flush. Instead of obeying whatever the voice on the other line had told him he was now eyeing me up and down. My eyes continued to blaze a cold fire as he slowly moved to my right, tongue grazing my neck. A small gasp escaped my lips before they hung open, soft breaths escaping them with my heart beat.  

“Nǐ shì yīgè xìnggǎn de kēxué shíyàn.” 

I blinked confusedly for only a moment before the drug in my system hit my heart. My vision blurred extensively before I began to somewhat seize in the chair, my tongue hanging out, spit and what was left of the blood in my mouth being shook around. My nipples in my shirt erected and my clit became engorged with blood. Pants escaped my lips as the seizing ended and my sight eased back in slowly. The doctor was now down at my ankles, having been holding my legs in place previously, but now sliding his hands up from there and into my thighs. 

“Fuck me! Fuck me, please! Fuck me! Stick your dick in me, fill me! Please! I can’t – can’t think – please… help me…” 

“Nǐ xiǎng yào wǒ de jiāhuo nǐ, shì ba? Wǒ gěi tā zhōng chǎng xiūxí nà shì shénme!?! What fuck is going on out there!?!” 

My head lolled to the side as I watched the door open in a sudden sweeping manner as if it had been forced open. My eyes connected with two, obviously-fucked up people’s eyes. Their eyes were blood-shot and seemed to be glowing like mine were, only separate colors. One’s eyes blossomed the color of beginning autumn leaves, while the others enraged pure yellow like the sun. They kept their eyes locked to me only momentarily before the doctor headed their way. The one with the scruffy beard who sort of reminded me of a bear moved at the doctor first, sweeping a hand low and grabbing his wrist, from there he tangled him down and over onto the floor.  The doctor screamed in pain, but it didn’t faze me. I squirmed, pulling my legs together and grinding them against each other. My breathing heightened, and breath grew hot. The drug pursed through my veins and caused my eyes’ focus to blur then swirl like some fever dream. It made me feel a little sick, eyes quickly closing so I could only hear what was going on.  

“She seems to be breathing, Lie. I want to fuck her still. My dick is so hard, I can’t help myself.” 

“Then start taking your pants off. I’ve already undid mine.” 

I felt the seat I was in raise up a bit before straightening out. My legs continued to shift until I felt forceful hands push them apart then something slide between them.  

“Who?” 

I heard no answer but instead was silenced completely when my mouth was closed and duct taped. My legs became as spread as they possibly could before I felt some sort of cloth, rope or bandage slide around both my ankles at the same time then hold them apart, having been possibly attached to something. My mind began to reel. The feeling was burning in my stomach. Something like I’d never felt before, but also mixed with something close to a feeling that was there quite often. I suddenly felt hands on my hips and stomach before a hard object being pressed against my pussy lips. I felt it press further, squeezing into me and the nice hot liquid that’d already built up inside from the drug. My hands balled, as I pulled against the straps. 

“No!!!” I cried out in decency before I felt my mind fight me hard to the point where pleasure welled from my lower stomach and took me by surprise. The sudden pain disappeared and I was left with nothing but animal instinct again. I heard muttering before the two before I felt what was inside of me pull almost all the way out before slamming back in. I felt the chair begin to lower again before I felt the other somebody step behind me. My wrist wraps were still there, having been attached to more than just the chair it seemed. I heard something clang then a short crash sound as if the chair had been knocked backwards against something. Two hands slid against my wrists and held them before two gripped onto my thighs and held me as I was lowered into an odd downward slant that ended at my head. I pulled my eyes open to see what I could see but the light had apparently been turned off or destroyed.

I blinked, trying to get them to work, but they would not. At the second blink I mildly saw something darker move from a wrist to my mouth where it gripped the duct tape, tossed it away and gripped my nose. I quickly opened my mouth to breath but half gagged when an intrusive object made its way in. The fingers released my nose as its hand moved to my hair and gripped before I felt the object move in and out of my mouth. Two things were now going in and out of me. Two… two cocks… two dicks… two nice… thick members. Both of their speeds picked up as I heard a clapping noise over me, hands no longer touching my body. It only seemed to last a moment because I felt hands now tearing at my shirt, ripping it away along with the bra I’d had on. My nipples were pinched and rubbed as soon as the shirt and bra had fallen off of my body. A hand assaulted my medium sized stomach, pressing it down, forcing the bulge inside of me to be felt more. A groan escaped my lips through all the thrusting. 

A pained noise came from the body infront of my head before I heard, “Pull her up; I’m gonna fuck her other hole. It doesn’t have teeth!” 

My head was swirling so much that it didn’t mean anything to me until I was lifted up, now straight up and down. The lengthy member that filled my pussy was kept in the entire time, as if it was an unmovable rod itself. Next came a spitting noise before I felt something press against my bare ass. A small alert went off in my head for only a second before I pushed back against it, pressing the head of the others member in a little bit. A soft groan came from his lips before he began pushing all the way in. My hips bucked forward but were pressed back by the other member. Full; I was feeling so full. My eyes rolled, shivers running up and down my spine. My body forced more bucking of my hips, wanting them to start fucking me together. They obliged, mirroring each other’s thrusts. I felt as if I’d burst at the seams as this continued on for a good thirty minutes. The two men’s breathing had picked up considerably and their thrusts were getting heavy yet erratic. I felt a building sensation in my body. My mind reeled, hitting a pleasure high. 

“Cu-CUMMIMNG!!”

My eyes shocked wide-opened as I felt their cum shoot into me, the drug wearing off due to the length and not having been enough of it. I cried out; they cried out, we all came. The pleasure bar skyrocketed and hit as far as it could go before it blacked out my mind and forced me out cold. My body lay limp in the binds as the guys finished up and placed the chair back to my body. Chuckling, they woke up the unconscious doctor with their dicks smacking against his cheeks. “Lí wǒ shì dìyù yuǎnlí nǐ de zēngwù!” The two men high fived before they got dressed and left the room, relocking the door behind them. 

“Fucking assholes…” The doctor now stood, looking at my unconscious body; smelling the odor coming from it. “They fucked her before me!?! Ugh now I must clean!” And;; that’s exactly what he did. He washed me off, then did the repair surgery on the chip in my head before he and a couple nurses put me up on a hospital bed for the night in the room and left. Both doors locked up so I couldn’t leave. As morning came I began to stir, sight very blurry as I rolled my eyes in attempts to see. 

“Careful, stupid girl. Xié'è Bóshì here, making sure you alright. We fuck once you awake. You take Xié’s big Chinese dick in you.” 

“Wha-what? I…” It took a moment to lock in my brain. 

“N-No! No more fu-fucking against what I want!” 

It’s his payment, you don’t get a choice. 

…I guess it’s fixed then, isn’t it. 

Exactly. Now be a good slut for the doctor and you’ll be close to Mark soon enough again; maybe even in the way you want him to. If you’re lucky he’ll just give into loneliness. It might take some time, but maybe he’ll fuck a fat whore like you.  

It hurt. Hearing it said in my head like that.  

“You take your meds now. Be good experiment.” 

I watched the 30-something doctor walk over to me holding a cup. I examined it for a second as my vision was almost fully back to normal finally. He groaned in annoyance. I frowned and took the cup before he handed me a normal sized cup with orange juice in it. I downed my medication then examined what was around me. I only got to check out the apparatus by the door, the deadbolts on it then the doctor. The doctor was a creepily skinny man whose face was almost nothing but bone, he reminded me of an old video called Mistreated Bride; except he wasn’t as old as the creepy old man on there. This man actually had hair too, black hair. His eyes were a deep, dark chocolate brown like … like Mark’s were…

I quickly became pulled in by them, watching him, holding the empty cup. His eyes finally connected to mine before he took the cup and set it down elsewhere then moved infront of me.

“Not great body, but will use.” 

I continued to drown in his eyes, seeming out of it, partially broken from the previous night and still getting my wits about me. The odd out of it phase broke when I felt two fingers slide into my pussy. I gasped out; they were so cold! 

“P-please no…” 

What did I say? 

“I mean… do me… do me doctor…,” good god that sounded fake. 

Unfortunately this doctor also noticed the fakeness, giving me a disgusted look before he let his hand fly. My eyes slammed shut, small bits of water coming to them.  

“Stay quiet! Make it hard to get my son hard.” 

I peeked just barely watching the man play with his cock in his right hand, stroking it and jerking through his white pants. 

I don’t want to do this… please… just let me go. 

Zis is fruitless task anyvay. Trying to pay off nymphomaniac with vone girl. Zou are not payment. CIA man iz dumb.  

“Release ze girl. She iz not your payment, Xie.” 

“She not payment!? Where is—“ I hear him go silent then walk away, mumbling something to no one, perhaps only at himself before he comes over and pushes my clothes onto me then undoes my straps. 

“Get dressed, leave.” 

I put my regular clothes on, a black v neck shirt, some jeans, a fresh thong I’d been given and a black bra. Once I was fully dressed I was pushed out the door which made a clicking noise after shutting behind me. 

“Amanda, are you okay?” 

“I… I don’t know...” 

I felt my own tears come up again before I pressed myself back to the closed door. 

“I don’t want to be here, Mark… This place is terrible! They can hear everything we say, they can just fuck me whenever they want! I don’t know what to expect!” 

“ _Fuck you whenever they want_?” 

I heard footsteps move away from me. I heard soft whispering, but only incoherently. My eyes pursed downwards and I slowly laid my head against my arms, having crossed them as I now slid down the door into a sit. 

Shhhh. Girl. Here lizen to zis song. 

A soft song was loaded up onto the loud speaker. Somehow they knew one of the more current songs that I’d been listening to. I pulled my head off my arms as I heard the footsteps come back before they each took a sit beside me. 

“We’re not gonna let them take you again.” 

“Yeah. If we would’ve known what they were going to do to you we would’ve fought back.” 

I looked to my left, then my right, eyes opened a bit more. I still couldn’t see them, but it was good to know they were beside me. A small smile overtook my lips and I couldn’t help but whisper a thank you. They pulled in and hugged me. A part of me just wanted to pull them both closer but I felt my heart flutter. It forced me not to do so, but simply hug back – mirroring their hugs.   _Keep it friendly_ , I told myself inwardly. 

“You’re going to fight this, aren’t you? You’re all going to fight this? You’ll soon find out that that is a terrible plan. I’m going to make each of you scream, and I’ll broadcast it to everyone in the building.” 

“Do what ya want ta’ me but you won’t be taken Amanda again.” Courage, I know it had to take a lot to say that too; even if I could hear the shakiness in his voice. 

“You’ll have to go through me and Jack to get to Amanda and you better **bet** you won’t get far!” Strength, I felt it in _Mark’s_ voice this time.

I couldn’t believe that they were actually protecting me, some stranger who truly did not deserve it, it was almost 100% proven that _I_ was the reason they were here; so I couldn’t let them do this. 

Don’t you dare touch them! 

You **don’t** get to tell me what to do. 

I heard a slam come from the other side of the door before crashing and the rattling of something before the door behind me clicked. I scurried away, pulling Sean and Mark with me. The two of them moved infront of me defensively. The lights suddenly flickered on, blinding all of us momentarily. This gave our attacker the initiative; and he used it, moving forward, clearing Mark and Jack away then lifting me up in his grasp by the throat. I struggled to breath, gripping at his wrist. Mark and Sean reacted quickly, blinking and pushing themselves back up and running to me and the man. 

“Davied put ze girl down, now!” 

“Let go of her!” 

“Come on asshole! What’re ya? Threatened by her?!” 

This guy was a regular hot head as he tossed me to the ground and went after Jack instead, punching him in the face. 

“Sean! Why don’t you try that on me you fuck?!” 

Davied turned, looking at Mark with narrowed eyes. 

“Don’t touch him,” I breathed, “This is between us you bastard!” 

He turned around to me, giving Mark time to cold-cock him. Quickly the door that had been forced open slammed shut. I pulled myself from the ground and walked towards Mark who had moved to Jack. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know. I think my nose is bleeding.”

I grabbed my lower shirt, gripping it as tightly as I could before I ripped a line of it off. I’d always seen them do it in movies and read about it in stories but it was a lot tougher than I had thought it would be, some of the cloth had ripped impartial, creating a slight upward jagged line left in my shirt. I ignored it and knelt down beside Mark, handing the cloth to Sean. He took it and used it to give pressure on his bloody nose. Mark had watched me from the time he heard the tearing sound of cloth but gave no objections. I smiled softly at Sean and Mark before the lights went back off.

Our eyes no longer at all adjusted; the only thing we could make out was the reopening of the door, the sound of coupled feet and dragging before the door slammed shut again. A sigh escaped my lips, there had gone our way out and we weren’t quick enough. 

“It’s okay Ama—“ 

Suddenly the door opened again and we all heard someone get pushed into the room, yelling back at them in a different language even as the door closed for the final time and was locked. 

“Din jävla fittor - Vad tror du att du gör?!” 

I perked my brow curiously, having heard something similar to the line before. 

“Stupid svedish, shut jor mouth before I gas ju all! It vill be sleepy time for all ov jou. Zat and… if I hear another real life name uttered I shall do it anyvay!” 

“Desorë I mean…” 

“Okay Matt. Kage, are you feeling any better yet?” 

“I think the bleeding finally stopped.” 

“That’s good.”  
  
((([work in progress])))


	2. THIS IS IN PROGRESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS STILL IN PROGRESS

STORY UNDER CONSTRUCTION


End file.
